


Sanders Sides Con Artist AU

by Adult_Kiddo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emile is Remy's brother, Emile pops up a bit, Except Patton, Gen, Non-Binary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Non-Binary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Remus has a morning star/mace and no one knows how, Remy calls Emile's child a name stealer just because, There's crime, They're all con artists, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, and has a child, because cons, but Patton helps the con team if needbe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adult_Kiddo/pseuds/Adult_Kiddo
Summary: The Sides + Remy are now a team of Con ArtistsThat's it. They're con artists and we see what happens.
Relationships: I can't be bothered writing them all out - Relationship, Platonic between all characters, Ro and Re are twins, and are friends - Relationship, just all of them are friends
Kudos: 3





	Sanders Sides Con Artist AU

Ny slid nyxs sunglasses on as ny sauntered through the hotel’s reception. Before managing to enter the lift, the woman at the desk called out. “Mr Young? There appears to be an issue with the payments for your room.”

“I shall talk to my manager about that; we will get it sorted.” With the lift doors closing, ny gave a quick smile before the receptionist had the chance to say anything else. “Which bitch forgot to sort that last night?”

Walking in, nyxs eyes flittered around the room before. “Oh, hey JD. Where are the others?”

“Hello Remy. They went down to Pat’s to wait for Roman to find a mark.”

“And you didn’t? That’s unusual, mate.”

“I thought it would be best for someone to stay here in case they got back before you – since you took both of the keys.” Feeling his pockets, Remy glanced over at Janus.

“Oh.”

“Shall we head down then?”

Remy replied, slightly breathless. “I just got here and now I’m leaving.”

The two entered the bar to see the others – Logan and the moustached twin – talking with Patton Jones, the bar’s owner. Remus was the first to see them. “Remy! Key stealer! There you are!”

“Yes, here I am.”

“Can we have the key?”

“We’ll be going up together Remus. Leave the key with Remy.” Regrettably, Remy sat down next to Remus; cast a glance across the room. There was someone across the room, shifting cards around the table. Their hair was red with purple tips and hid their eyes but not their smirk. Without taking nyxs eyes off the younger person, Remy spoke to the team. “Reception asked about the money again.” Their hands folded the cards while hiding the set from the person across from them. “I’ll refresh when we go back up.”

“Thank you Lo. Pat, who’s the kid?”

“Which one, none of us know who you’re fixating on.”

“Red and purple hair, cards, in full support of his boots, you know who I’m looking at yet?” Patton looked over in the direction of Remy’s gaze. “I’m not sure – all I heard them say was their pronouns to the guy with them. Oh, and they ordered a soft drink. Why are you asking?”

“Just curious.”

“Alright, Key Stealer, spill the tea.” Remy lost attention on the card player as ny turned to Remus. “Look, you’re never ‘just curious’. I know you well. I’d say, you’re looking at this guy and thinking ‘sleight of hand is high, could be useful’ the question is – how do you get a short con guy to join a long con group? Typically you need them to come up to the team for it to work.”

“You aren’t entirely wrong.”

“I know. Jani said you were thinking of it.” Remy sighed; ny turned to look back at the card dealer as a ring came from Remus’s phone. “It’s Roman – hey, why you calling? Why, what’s happening? Wh – I – what? Okay, so, you’re coming back, the mark can’t be found; we need to get a new mark. Kay, see you at the hotel.”

“You guys go up since he doesn’t have a key – find out what happened. I’ll catch you up.”

“Remy, what are you doing?”

“Just go.” The team walked out, leaving Remy sat at the bar with Patton. Ny stood up and made his way over to the card dealer and sat down opposite them after walking around. “Oh, were you about to go?”

“If you want a go, you can have one – I’m not busy.”

“Alright, but only if I can know your name first.”

“Erm, okay. I’m John Smith.” Remy knew the face – an unprepared lie. Ny opened the wallet as ny took it out from under the table. “John Smith, eh? Your driver’s licence says you’re called Virgil Sinclair.”

“Hey!” Virgil reached across the table to take their wallet back. “What do you mean by being here?”

“I was just curious by what you were doing with the other people.” Remy lent back in the chair as Virgil checked what was in the wallet. “Relax, I didn’t take anything out of it.”

“I’m missing twenty pounds.”

“Okay, so I maybe I took twenty quid.”

“I expect you to give it back.”

“You’ve been making people bet; this is my wallet. I’m putting this on the betting table. Whatever you’re doing, I want a go. It may take a while with the cards so, get another drink? Here’s ten for you to use.” Virgil took the money hesitantly and walked up to the bar. Confident their wallet would be fine on the table, they looked away to order.

After winning a few games, Remy began to talk to Virgil. “Short con – it’s a good one – can barely even see your hands change the cards. Relax – I’m not going to report you. What do you know about the grifters around here?” Virgil shuffled the cards without looking at Remy. “There’s plenty of short con players – and I know that there’s some long con players. I heard Janus Daniels had joined it.”

“Would you ever play a long con?”

“On my own? Hell no! If I had a team, maybe but I’ve never done one.”

“Hm. Right, this’ll be the final game – I’ve got to go soon.”

“Same bet?”

“I haven’t lost my wallet yet.”

Remy walked off after ny won the bet again. Virgil packed the deck before picking their wallet up again. At least they’d gotten money from everyone else. “Shit. Do you know where the guy I was with lives?” Patton realised what was going on as he was asked and gave the address.

Remy was counting the money ny took from Virgil’s wallet. The guy had gotten £135 including the twenty ny’d already taken. “Oh, the card guy is called Virgil. I asked them some questions and apparently your reputation precedes you, JD.” A knock was heard at the door. “That’ll be Virgil for their money – JD, do you care answer?” Janus stood up; opened the door. He handed the money over to Virgil. “Thank you – I’d prefer it if you didn’t stea…” Virgil trailed off as they realised who was in front of them. They looked past Janus to see the rest of the team. Remy was leant back on the couch next to – ‘Remus was the moustached twin, right?’ – who seemed eager to meet them. “Hi Virgil! Remy told us what happened at the bar!”

“Remy? Shit, Remy Sanders stole my money.”

“You said you would do long cons if you had a team, if I remember correctly – come in and we can talk.”

“I’m not committing to anything by talking to you, am I?”

“No, we’re grifters not alien-scientist-people – who are going to – employ you or – erase your – mind afterwards?”

“Just ignore Remus and come in so we can talk without eavesdroppers.”


End file.
